Hello, Can I Kill You?
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Sebuah rekaman yang memutarkan suara seorang gadis. Rasanya semua seperti mimpi. Entahlah—sejak kapan mimpi dapat membuat kepala terbelah? / No Pair. Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


**Rating:**

 _T+_

 **Genre:**

 _Horror_

 **Warning:**

 _OOC. Typo. Plotless. Maksa. Bikin eneg. Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Bahasa kasar. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _Fem!Moriyama (Moriyama Yoshika), Fem!Mayuzumi (Mayuzumi Chiharu). Semi-AU._

 _Penggunaan italic di ff ini juga termasuk isi rekaman._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Hello, Can I Kill You? © meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu a.k.a Kousawa Alice_

~-"-"-~

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Sebuah rekaman yang memutarkan suara seorang gadis. Rasanya semua seperti mimpi. Entahlah—sejak kapan mimpi dapat membuat kepala terbelah? / No Pair. Warning inside. Mind to RnR?_

~-"-"-~

 _Ctik._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ah. Halo._

Etto _—kurasa sebaiknya aku tak banyak bertele-tele. Waktuku pun tak banyak._

 _Karena, kurasa... Kini ia telah mendekat._

.

.

Srrr...

 _Akan kukatakan sesuatu padamu, Miyaji._

'Dia' _berbahaya._

.

.

Srrr...

 _Hari itu, ia menusuk kepala salah satu teman sekelasku dengan pensil karena tak sengaja menyenggol tangannya. Terdengar normal, bukan? Seperti seseorang yang refleks. Tapi, tidak. Aku tahu kalau aku tak segera mengambil tindakan, ia akan merobek paksa kepala orang itu dengan pensil tersebut._

 _Hari berikutnya, ia melempar jangka ke wajah ketua kelas kami. Kebanyakan teman-teman di kelas menganggap hal itu biasa, karena ia memang suka melempar barang seenaknya. Selain itu, yang terkena ujung jangka hanya pipi ketua kelas, sehingga tak terlalu di permasalahkan. Tapi, ketika istirahat, gadis itu mengatakan padaku, "Sayang sekali, padahal aku mengincar matanya."_

.

.

Srrr...

 _Dan hari-hari berikutnya semakin menyeramkan._

 _Entah bagaimana gadis itu bisa membawa senjata tajam—pisau lipat, pisau daging, golok, gunting, bahkan gergaji—tanpa ada satupun guru yang protes dengan keberadaan benda itu. Memang tak ada kasus pembunuhan di sekolah, tapi lain lagi ceritanya di luar sekolah. Karena saat itu aku tak sengaja melihatnya menancapkan gunting di leher seseorang—entahlah, aku tak mengenal orang itu._

.

.

Srrr...

Tap. Tap.

.

.

'Dia' _mendekat. Waktuku sudah sempit sekali._

 _Kukatakan padamu, Miyaji—berhati-hatilah pada sebuah surat beramplop merah. Aku tak bercanda._

 _Maaf karena aku tak bisa memberitahumu siapa dia, Miyaji, karena—_

Dugh!

.

.

Srrr...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tek._

Miyaji mengerenyit.

Kenapa rekaman itu terputus sampai situ?

Ia berusaha mengingat suara siapa yang ada di dalam rekaman tersebut. Jelas suara itu cukup familiar di telinganya.

 _...Mayuzumi?_

 _Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada manusia suram satu itu?_

Miyaji menggeleng cepat.

Mana mungkin. Mayuzumi tidak akan pernah peduli pada sekitarnya. Dia takkan membuang waktunya hanya untuk memperingatkanku.

Miyaji kembali melirik loker sepatunya—terdapat sebuah surat disana. Ia segera membuka amplopnya dan membacanya.

.

 _Miyaji_ -kun _~ (love)_

Maa _, aku hanya ingin bilang;_

 _Jangan berhenti mendengarkan rekamannya. Rekaman itu belum selesai, lho~_

.

Kerutan di kening Miyaji bertambah.

 _Rekamannya belum selesai?_

Ia akhirnya mengambil kembali _recorder_ itu dan memutar rekaman tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Srrr...

.

.

 _Miyaji-_ kuuuun

 _Chiharu_ -chan _sudah kubunuh~_

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Miyaji meneguk ludahnya. Suara kali ini berbeda dengan yang pertama.

Tapi, suara itu... Ia cukup yakin siapa.

.

.

.

.

Srrr...

Mou, _banyak sekali hal yang harus kulewati, ya~_

 _Kukira melukai mereka dapat membuat mereka jera, tapi ternyata tidak~_

.

.

Srrr...

 _Karena itu..._

.

.

Srrr...

 _Aku membunuh mereka~!_

.

.

Srrr...

 _Jangan tanya bagaimana aku membunuh mereka. Chiharu_ -chan _tidak tahu banyak. Ia hanya mengetahui seperempat—bahkan kurang dari itu—hal apa saja yang kulakukan~_

.

.

Srrr...

 _Semua itu kulakukan demi kau, Miyaji_ -kun _._

 _Demi Miyaji_ -kun _._

 _DEMI MIYAJI_ -KUN _!_

Ngiiiiing—

.

.

Srrr...

 _Aku tahu, kita—kau, aku, dan Chiharu_ -chan _—sudah bersahabat cukup lama. Terlalu lama. Sehingga, wajar bukan kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu?_

 _Tapi aku memikirkan persahabatan kita._

 _Bagaimana kalau Chiharu-_ chan _kelak merasa tersisihkan karena kita bersikap mesra didepannya?_

.

.

Srrr...

 _Aku naif._

 _Aku tak tahu, bahwa—_

.

.

Srrr...

— _selama ini kalian menyembunyikan hubungan kalian._

.

.

Srrr...

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa kalian berdua menyembunyikannya?_

 _KENAPA?!_

 _Apakah aku ini hanya penganggu?_

.

.

Srrr...

 _Kalau sudah begini, aku tak peduli lagi._

 _Miyaji_ -kun _tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku~_

.

.

.

.

Srrr...

.

.

.

.

Nee, _Miyaji_ -kun...

 _Lihatlah ke belakang..._

.

.

.

.

Wajah Miyaji memucat.

Tepat ketika ia berbalik, sebuah kapak besar menghantam kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Ah. Miyaji lupa.

Surat itu berlapiskan amplop berwarna merah.

.

.

.

.

Suara yang Miyaji dengar langsung sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya persis seperti dalam _recorder_. Ia mengatakan;

 _Can I Kill You?_

" _Can I Kill You?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Karena pengkhianat harus dibunuh~!_

.

.

.

.

 _End._

~-"-"-~

 **A/N:** ...hahanjir. Apaan, nih? Plotless sekali /emot penguin/

Penuh italic, ya. Hahaha. Abisan ini isinya hampir semuanya isi rekaman.

Kusudahlelah. Biarkan hayati terjun ke pelukanmu sekarang/? /NAJESHCE

Dan...

INIKENAPACOBASAYABIKINMBAKYOSHIKABUNUHKANGMIYAJI?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAKUSEMAKINTAKWARAS /diadepresi

Mungkin ini ada sekuelnya—mungkin. Kalau saya nggak males. /emot penguin/ /melupakanprojectffsempakdanmultichap

Oiya, terus, saya promosi dikit, ya~! *cling*

Kalian tahu IFA, 'kan? Iya, Indonesia Fanfiction Awards. Nggak tau? Jangan sedih, informasi tentang IFA bisa kalian dapatkan di website resmi IFA, indonesianfanfictionawards di wordpress~

Untuk tanya-tanya, kalian juga bisa langsung menghubungi twitter dan askefem(?) IFA, yaitu; IFA2015_ dan Official_IFA.

Nah, sekian dari saya~

Mind to review-ssu~? :3

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._


End file.
